


The Maheswarans: The Early Days

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dating, Dramedy, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, First Meetings, High School, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Meet-Cute, Pre-Series, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: "Doug was at a party during his senior year when he mether."Stories from when Doug and Priyanka were dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heelsandarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsandarrows/gifts).



Doug was at a party during his senior year when he met _her_.

It was at the house of a friend-of-a-friend. There was some dancing, drinking, the faint smell of pot smoke from somewhere in the house. None of it was anything that appealed to Doug, so he’d mostly been standing against the wall holding an empty solo cup (he’d tried a sip of beer and hated it, so it’d been empty ever since). He couldn’t believe he’d been talked into coming. He never did well at parties.

 _You need to get out more,_ his friends had said. _Come on, it’ll be fun. There’ll be lots of girls there._

There _were_ girls, but predictably Doug was too nervous to talk to any of them. Besides, almost everyone at the party had been drinking and Doug didn’t even feel comfortable _flirting_ with a girl when they weren’t sober.

Doug checked his watch. He’d only been there about forty-five minutes. He sighed. He’d been there long enough.

He was just about to leave when he heard a loud retching sound nearby.

Doug looked around. Everyone else at the party was going about their business: talking, dancing, whatever. No one else seemed to hear.

He heard another loud, drawn out gag, followed by coughing. It sounded like it was coming from just down the hall.

Doug grimaced. Worried, he followed the noise.

“Um ... hello?” Doug said outloud. “Does anyone need help?”

He reached a door that was half-open and saw a young woman with her face over the toilet, long black hair messed up and dangling all around.

She heaved again.

“Oh god!” Doug said. “Uh, uh. Ma’am. Are you um ... are you okay?”

She spoke in a hoarse voice without looking up.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” she said. She coughed. “I ... I had too much to drink.” She groaned. “God, this shit is probably gonna get all in my _hair,_ oh my god _._ ”

“Oh um ...” Doug hesitated for a minute, then asked. “I could hold it back for you if you-- if you need that.”

 _What the hell are you doing?_ Doug told himself. _Are you just trying to be creepy now? That’s creepy, you’re creepy, she’s not gonna--_

“That-- that would be nice, thank you,” the woman said.

Surprised at the response, Doug hesitantly reached out and brushed her long hair back, gently holding onto it.

After a few more uncomfortable minutes of the woman heaving, she finally stopped. Doug let go of her hair.

After a moment, the woman flushed the toilet and looked up.

Doug hadn’t seen her face until that moment. Even with her face was red and puffy, she looked beautiful. Stunning even. She had smooth dark skin, pretty brown eyes ...

Quite frankly, she was the type of girl Doug knew was out of his league.

The woman looked at him, then glanced at the floor.

“Can I get to the sink?” she said quietly.

“Oh um, yeah,” Doug said, realizing he had been staring. He moved out the way so the woman could reach the sink.

She looked in the mirror, before splashing some water in her face. Doug was about to leave the bathroom, but she spoke to him first.

“Sorry about that,” she said, slurring slightly. “I know I look like crap right now. I don’t blame you for staring.”

“What? Oh no!” Doug shook his head. “I wasn’t-- you don’t look bad at all. You look _great_!”

The woman shot him a hard look. Doug cringed. He hadn’t meant to say that.

Fortunately, after a moment, the woman let out a chuckle.

“Well ... that’s nice of you to say anyway,” she said. There was a short pause. “Thanks for holding my hair back.”

“N-no problem.”

The woman ran her hand through her hair.

“Guess I should start walking home,” she said. “I can’t drive like this, so--”

“I ...” Doug cleared his throat. “I mean, if you want I could drive you back.”

She turned to him, staring blankly. She narrowed his eyes.

“I mean, only if you want,” Doug said. “If not, that’s--”

“I’m not going to sleep with you,” she said a sudden edge in her voice.

“W- _what_?” Doug said, flabbergasted.

“If you think holding my hair back while I throw up _entitles_ you to--”

“Holy sh-- _no_!” Doug said, shouting. He put his hand to his forehead. “Who the-- who thinks that?! Good god!”

The woman’s eyes went wide.

“You mean ... you weren’t trying to--”

“No! Who _does_ that?!”

The woman glanced at the floor.

“Some guys,” she muttered. “Creeps.”

Doug felt a sinking feeling in his stomach imagining someone treating this woman like that.

“Well,” Doug straightened up. “Well I’m--I’m not like that.”

The woman stared at him. She glanced back at the mirror, then looked back.

“I ... think I will just walk home though,” she said.

“O-okay, I understand,” Doug said. “It was still nice meeting--”

“Can I see your hand?”

“Huh?”

“Your hand. Hold it out.”

Doug raised an eyebrow, but did as the woman asked. She pulled out a pen from her pocket. She pressed the tip against his hand.

“What are you--” Doug started to ask.

“My number,” she said.

“But--”

“You don’t seem like a creep,” the woman said. She put the pen away. “Call me when I’m more sober.”

Doug blinked in disbelief, wondering what in god’s name he did to possess a beautiful woman like her to give him his number.

But all he could say was, “O-okay.”

The corner of the woman’s mouth curled upwards. The sight of it made Doug blush.

She turned to walk out the bathroom.

“It was nice meeting you ...” she trailed off. “I--I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Doug.”

“Doug ...” she said. She glanced back. “My name’s Priyanka.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was partially inspired by the works of [heelsandarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsandarrows/pseuds/heelsandarrows), who I really REALLY need to read more of. Specifically the story that inspired this was [passenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969752), a very different (and probably better) version of Priyanka and Doug's first meeting.
> 
> I do have a few ideas for future installments, but this won't be updated on a consistent schedule, so consider this something I intend to update sporadically.


End file.
